international_academy_of_magic_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Theirn Urbain
History In the beginning ... Theirn Urbain is the son of Lazare and Franceza Urbain, he is a American born French wizard from Saint-Tropez. He was raised by his mother and father very happily until their quiet and unexpected deaths before his 11th birthday. Theirn grew very cold after losing his parents, he had no other family that he knew of dead or alive and so he was sent to an orphanage. Theirn is a magical child, he is a Pure-Blood wizard and being such was sent to Beauxbaton's to be educated. Approximately three times, Theirn was fostered by a nice family, they each kept him for a while even discussing adoption until each situation went awry one way or another and Theirn returned to the orphanage. For a time each family, the Half-blood Kermen family who threw him out because their daughter disliked having a brother, the Pure-Blood Edorta family who also sent him back because he had not lived up to their expectations. Each talked of adopting the boy permanently making him a member of their families. He was finally fostered by one more family, the Muggle-born Zorion family took him and kept him. The Zorion family - Rébecca and Mickaël - promised that if he wanted to be adopted they would adopt him, even if he didn't they would always have a place for him in their home, and in their hearts for as long as he wanted it. He is still a rather dark individual, he appreciates and respects what his parents Mickaël and Rébecca, and their daughter Iphigénie have done and are willing to do for him. He does not want to be too close to them because of how well he knows that good things can go bad. Background Personality Obviously these three things at first sight; sophisticated, organized, and his pride among them adaptable. He has a constant thirst for information that is new to him, and he is mind mindbogglingly self-motivated. He can be kind, and considerate in the right light, which is not often witnessed. He is, under his over confident demeanor, very sensitive but manages stay very cool, and calm in every public setting. He absolutely loves to criticize people, and point out errors in the most passive aggressive ways. Despite his sometimes brash, cocky outer shell, he is very dependable, and can able to display cautiousness. Appearance Theirn is a tall blonde, with blue-green eyes. He has fair skin and dresses in casual, comfortable muggle fashion. Theirn has very, very short, closely shaved hair. He does this himself, magically, and has done so since his lost his parents. For him it is cathartic and very nearly a ritual. Theirn doesn't like wizard robes very much, they feel to much like he is wearing a dress. He almost never wears them unless it is required, and he still wears muggle clothes underneath. Abilities Possessions Relationships Family Personal * Please Owl me if you would like your character listed here. ---- Category:Faeriegrrl Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Wizard Category:Pure-Blood Category:Sixth Years Category:Students Category:Maximinus Category:Born in America Category:American Category:French Category:September Birthday Category:16 Year Olds Category:Name Begins With "T" Category:Theirn Urbain